


Stylinson's Lost Child

by dreamgurl868



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Cliffhangers, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Possible Character Death, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamgurl868/pseuds/dreamgurl868
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Louis and Harry's daughter, her relationship with her dads, her relationship with Liam and how the treatment she gets will affect her in the long run</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything written in a child's point of view so bear with me!

I smiled happily as my Daddy picked me up from school. I had so much to tell him about school today!

“Daddy! I had the most awesome day today!” I said excitedly as my dad buckled me into my car seat.

“Wait until we get home honey, Papa’s at home with Ryder and he has some news for us” Daddy said getting into the car and driving away from my school. I wonder what Ryder had to tell us. Ryder is my 15 year old brother in secondary school. I’m only 5 so I just started primary school. The whole car ride was quiet except for the radio playing; I guess my Daddy didn’t want to talk today. When we get to our house I unbuckled my seat and grabbed my backpack before hopping out of the car and following my Daddy up into the house. When we got into the house I looked into the living room and saw Ryder and Papa watching Football on TV. I quickly took my shoes off and hung my coat up before I ran at my Papa and jumped into his lap.

“Hi Papa, I missed you at school today” I giggled moving to hug him; I was surprised when I was pushed off his lap. I looked up at my Papa with hurt eyes while he looked down at me with a grumpy look.

“Rachel, what have I told you about jumping on me? You’re too old and too big for it” Papa grunted before looking back at the TV. I stood up and looked at my Daddy as he came into the living room and sat down on the couch by Ryder.

“Daddy, can I tell you about my day at school now?” I asked excitedly almost jumping up and down in front of him.

“Not right now Rachel, Ryder has something to tell us.” Daddy said not even looking at me. I looked at my older brother hoping he would tell his news quick so I could talk.

“So as you guys know today was tryouts for the Footie team at school” Ryder started.

“And? What happened?” Papa asked looking at Ryder excitedly.

“You’re looking at the new team captain! I’m the youngest captain in school history!” Ryder said excitedly. I whimpered in pain as my Daddy knocked me down in his excitement for Ryder.

“This calls for a dinner out tonight! Let’s go” Daddy said walking to the front door with Papa and Ryder. I tried to get someone to notice me to realize they were leaving me behind but before I could say anything the front door closed, leaving me completely alone. Tears filled my eyes before sobs broke out. They forgot about me, I got up from the floor and found the emergency phone that Daddy and Papa kept just in case. When I turned it on I went to the contacts part and found my Uncle Liam’s number. He would come and help me; he always was really nice to me. The phone rang two times before Uncle Liam’s voice came on the phone

“Hello?” he asked

“Uncle Liam?” I sniffled into the phone

“Rachel, sweetie what’s wrong?” Uncle Liam asked worriedly

“Daddy and Papa left me at home, they took Ryder out for dinner cause he’s captain of the Footie team but they lefted me alone. C-can you come and get me please?” I cried into the phone, I felt so alone.

“I’ll be right there sweetie, okay? Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?” Uncle Liam asked

“N-no I’ll be okay until you get here. Thank you Uncle Liam” I sniffled

“You’re welcome Rachel, I love you honey”

“I love you too Uncle Liam” I said before hanging the phone up. I kept it on just in case Uncle Liam needed to call me back. I went over to my backpack and pulled out my tooth that had fallen out at school today and the certificate that I got for being a good helper at school. All I wanted to do was tell them about my day, but Ryder always got my dads attention. I was brought out of staring at my stuff when the lock clicked open and Uncle Liam came through the door.

“Rachel, sweetie. Where are you?” Uncle Liam asked

“I’m right here Uncle Liam” I said looking over at the doorway. Uncle Liam smiled sadly at me when he saw me sitting on the floor.

“Hey babe, Whatcha got there?” Uncle Liam asked coming and crouching down next to me.

“I losted a tooth at school today, see?” I said showing Uncle Liam where the empty spot in my mouth was

“That’s awesome darling, it’s always fun to lose a tooth. What else do you got?”

“My teacher gave me an award for being the best helper. I help her with the cleaning every day and I help her organize all the art supplies too. She says she loves having me in her class and that she’ll miss me next year when I’m in the next grade” I said with a small smile

“That’s really amazing baby girl, I’m really proud of you” Uncle Liam said pulling me into a hug. I buried my face in Uncle Liam’s neck taking in his smell that reminded me of love and safety.

“Why don’t they love me Uncle Liam?” I whispered sadly pulling away from his neck

“I’m sure they love you a lot baby, they’re just being stupid. They should feel lucky to have you as a daughter” Uncle Liam said kissing me on my forehead. I just sniffled and buried my face in Uncle Liam’s neck again.

“How about some dinner? You can help me cook, okay?” Uncle Liam said getting up off the floor and carrying me into the kitchen

“That sounds like fun, can we listen to the radio?” I asked pointing to the radio that Daddy kept in the kitchen for when he cooks

“We sure can little lady” Uncle Liam said before turning on the radio. Cooking dinner with Uncle Liam was the most fun thing I had done with someone outside of school in a long time, we laughed and danced around the kitchen all while singing along to the radio. We were just finishing cleaning up the dishes from dinner when the front door opened and people were heard coming in.

“We locked the door after we left, didn’t we Lou?” Daddy asked sounding confused, Uncle Liam must of forgot to lock the door behind him

“I know I did, maybe one of the boys is here. We gave them all a copy of the key, hello? Is anyone here?” Papa yelled into the house

“In the kitchen” Uncle Liam yelled back, Daddy and Papa appeared in the doorway to the kitchen looking really confused

“Liam? What are you doing here?” Papa asked looking right through me

“Rachel called me on your Emergency Phone and said you guys left her here while you took Ryder out for dinner. I came over and fed and watched her” Uncle Liam said shrugging his shoulders

“We didn’t leave her; she was with us the whole time. She was with us right Harry?” Papa asked looking really upset

“I-I don’t remember. Oh god Rachel honey I’m so sorry” Daddy said picking me up and hugging me close

“I should have called you guys, but she was so upset I knew that getting here was more important” Uncle Liam said hanging the dish towel back on the rack

“Thank you so much Liam, god we are the worst parents in the world” Papa said taking me from Daddy’s arms and pulling me into a hug

“It’s okay Daddy and Papa, Uncle Liam and I made dinner and we sang with the radio and had lots of fun!” I giggled smiling at Uncle Liam

“Well I’m glad you had fun sweetie. You said in the car earlier that you had something special to tell me about your day. Do you wanna tell me now?” Daddy asked

“No, it’s okay. It wasn’t anything special.” I said shrugging my shoulders before wiggling out of my Papa’s arm and going over to Uncle Liam.

“I’m gonna go get ready for bed now. Thank you for making me dinner and watching me Uncle Liam. I love you” I said wrapping my arms around Uncle Liam’s legs in a hug. Uncle Liam crouched down and gave me a real hug

“I love you darling. I’ll see you soon okay?” Uncle Liam said before I broke our hug to give him a big wet kiss on the cheek. After getting a kiss on the cheek and answering Uncle Liam I ran out of the room and up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my pajamas before heading over to the bathroom but hearing my name from Ryder caused me to stop outside his open door.

“Yeah my dads are so dumb; they left my little sister Rachel here all by herself.” Ryder said with a laugh, well I didn’t find what happened to be all that funny…

“I know right? I noticed she wasn’t there when we walked out the door, I just didn’t say anything. I swear everything has been shit since they adopted the little brat. Remember all the cool stuff I used to get, nothing since she came into the picture. She’s always demanding attention and I’m telling you she’s just plain mean. She head butted me right in the nuts the other day on purpose. I swear she’s like a devil’s child. Sometimes I wish she would just go away and never come back” Ryder said before lying back on his bed to continue his conversation. Trying really hard to not make any noises I snuck away to the bathroom so I could finish getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and the brushed my hair before putting it into a ponytail. When I walked by Ryder’s room again he was off the phone and on his computer, I could hear my dads talking to Uncle Liam still downstairs. I got into my room and went straight for my stuffed animals, I grabbed my dog name Pooch, my Polar Bear named Vanilla, and my stuffed snake named Swirl. I sat on my bed with them in a circle in front of me.

“My daddies forgot about me today guys. It made me really sad; sometimes I wish that Uncle Liam had adopted me instead. He’s really nice and he doesn’t mind that I’m little. Plus he doesn’t have any other kids, so I wouldn’t have to deal with a mean big brother like Ryder.” I sighed before reaching over and running my fingers over Midnight’s fur.

“Sometimes I wish you guys could talk back to me. Then I wouldn’t feel so alone.” I said a tear dripping down my face. Before I could stop them tears were pouring down my face and onto my comforter. It wasn’t fair that I was always forgotten. I hated that my daddies left me here just because they love Ryder more. Nothing is ever fair. I grabbed my three animal friends and lay down on my bed crying my heart out. After a few minutes I felt the bed dip down next to me and a hand on my back. When I looked up I was surprised to see Uncle Liam sitting on my bed

“Uncle Liam? What are you still doing here?” I sniffled wiping my nose on my arm

“I came up to say good night to you before I left for the night. Why are you crying little one?” Uncle Liam asked pulling me into his lap

“I heard Ryder talking on his phone. He said he wished that I wasn’t his sister and that his life was better before Daddy and Papa adopted me. I thought Ryder loved me, but I guess he hates me” I sniffled out rubbing at my eyes to get rid of any extra tears

“Rachel, honey. I didn’t actually come up here to say good night” Uncle Liam sighed placing me back on the bed

“Uncle Liam?” I asked reaching for him

“I’m sorry honey, but I’m not gonna be seeing you for a while” Uncle Liam said not looking at me as a tear slid down his face

“What? Why?” I asked tears filling my eyes as my lower lip wobbled

“Your daddies don’t want me around you baby, I’m sorry. I really want to be here for you sweetie. I would give anything to be able to take you away with me and never look back. But I can’t” I closed my eyes as Uncle Liam placed his hands on either side of my head and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

“Don’t forget love, I love you more than anyone in this whole world and hopefully someday we’ll see each other again. Just stay strong and hold on. Goodbye Rachel” I heard the door to my room shut before I fell down on my bed and sobbed for my life. I heard my Daddy come in and tell me that everything would be alright, before tucking me into bed. The reality though, is that nothing would ever be right. Uncle Liam was the only person that I really cared about and now I would never see him again. I need him and now I wouldn't have him around…


	2. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel reunites with someone she thought she lost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter belongs to Swedish House Mafia and is called Don't You Worry Child.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

It’s been ten years since my Uncle Liam disappeared without a trace from London. No one knew where he had gone to and no one not even his family knew how to contact him. It was like he had never existed, which is surprising considering he was a famous boy bander at one point in his life.

Today was my first day in Secondary school and it wasn’t anything like Primary school. People were loud and pushy. I wish that Uncle Liam was here to talk to. Something that my dads didn’t know was that Uncle Liam had been sending me letters since he’s been gone. There was never a return address so I could never send him a letter back but it was nice to know that he was still thinking about me. My dads were so oblivious that they failed to notice every year around my birthday when a package would show up with presents in it for me from Uncle Liam. Don’t get me wrong my grandparents were awesome and all, they noticed me when I was around with me dads but other than that it was like I didn’t ever exist.

So overall life sucked being me. I was always ignored and you would think that would do a lot to the emotional state of a kid but I had learned to not expect much from my parents. Less painful that way…

When I got home there was no one there shock of all shocks. Going through the mail I was happy to see a letter from Uncle Liam at the bottom of the pile. I tossed the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter before running upstairs to my room. I tossed my backpack on my computer chair before sitting down on my bed and ripping open the letter, opening the letter I was met with Uncle Liam’s messy scrawl

 

_Dear Rachel,_

_Today was your first day of Secondary school and I hope it was wonderful and everything you hoped it would be. And if it wasn’t well I’m sorry that you didn’t enjoy it. Hopefully you’ve started thinking about what you want to study once you’re done with your regular schooling. As a little girl you were interested in being a teacher and I hope that dream still lives on with you, you were always best at helping people._

_I hope you’ve been doing well at home, I’m sure your dads are still ignoring your existence. I’m sure they’re all over Ryder, I’m pretty sure I saw him on the Sports Network for the Rovers the other night. I’m sorry that I’m not there to tell you every day how special you are love._

_I want you to know that I am coming for you soon. I’m going to take you away from them. I don’t care what they try to do to me anymore. You’re old enough now to make your own choice about who you want to live with and I hope that you choose you live with me. I love you darling, keep your chin up._

_Love,_

_Uncle Liam_

_P.S. Look out for a text message from me. You’ll know it’s me when you see what the message says._

My eyes filled with tears at the words on the page. I had to be the luckiest girl in the whole world to get to have someone like Uncle Liam in my life, even if it’s only in letters. I can’t wait to get a message from Uncle Liam, hopefully I would get to see him soon. I missed him so much. I was almost finished with my homework when I heard my dads downstairs and the smells of dinner coming up the stairs. I finished my last math problem before going downstairs to where my dad was in the kitchen making dinner and my papa was watching Footie on TV.

“Um, hi dad” I said, my dad turned around almost like he was surprised to see me here.

“Oh Rachel, we thought you were gone. I’m making Spaghetti for dinner, are you hungry?” dad asked returning to his cooking

“Yeah I am, did you and Papa have a good day today?” I asked going into the fridge and getting out a bottle of water and taking a gulp from it

“It was good, we spent some time with Niall and Claire. He says hello and that they hope you can baby sit Jordan sometime soon” Dad said

“Hmm, yeah I’d love to babysit Jordan for them that’s no problem.” I said brushing my hair from my face

“Oh you’re here, thought we were alone” Papa grunted pushing past me and into the kitchen where he got a beer from the fridge

“If you really want me to go out I will” I said rubbing my arm anxiously

“Would you? That would be wonderful” Papa said pushing past me again to get out of the kitchen and back into the living room. I felt tears welling in my eyes but I pushed them away, my dads would not see me cry

“I think I’m gonna go out, find something to do” I said grabbing my water bottle off the counter and going back upstairs. I could hear my dad call my name but I just closed my door and slid down to the floor in front of it as tears fell from my eyes. I know I said that this didn’t affect me emotionally but come on what child wouldn’t cry after being outright rejected by their parents and told to leave. Nothing was ever going to change with them. I quickly wiped my eyes before grabbing a jacket from my closet along with my wallet, keys, and cell phone. I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me before walking down the stairs, when I looked into the kitchen I saw my dads sitting at the dining room table with candles lit acting all lovey like I wasn’t just upstairs. Without making any noise I put my shoes on and walked out the door shivering as the cold air hit me. I sighed before I just started walking. I really had no where to go, I was so antisocial that I didn’t have any friends. I guess I’ll just try and find a park to sit in or something.

I had been walking for about 15 minutes when a text message made my phone beep in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a message from a number that wasn’t in my contacts list.

 

_From: Unknown_

_Look to your left_

 

I looked to my left to see a car pulling up to the curb. I watched as they turned off the car and a person got out of the car. When they turned around my eyes widened in shock and tears filled my eyes.

“Uncle Liam?” I asked. He smiled as he came to stand in front of me

“Hello love” he said, oh god it was him. I threw my arms around him in a hug that he returned just as tight. It was the most amazing feeling holding onto him. He was real; he wasn’t just a part of my imagination that I had created when I was a kid.

“I can’t believe that you’re here! You’re really here” I said burying my face into his sweater. He still smelled like love and safety.

“I told you in my letter that I was coming for you and I meant it. I care about you so much and I never wanted to leave you there but I knew that I wouldn’t be much help to you from behind bars so I left. Did you get all my letters and birthday presents?” Uncle Liam asked pulling away to look at me

“I did and I loved them all so much. It was the only thing that saved me from running away all these years” I said smiling sadly up at him

“I’m here now love, are you hungry? Have you eaten anything?” Uncle Liam said leading me to his car.

“I-I was gonna eat with my dads but then Papa saw me and told me without having to actually say it that he wanted me gone. Did you know that I haven’t eaten dinner with them in 3 years? Most of the time I just make food and eat it in my room. They don’t even notice that food goes missing.” I sadly explained looking away from Uncle Liam as tears filled my eyes. I felt a hand on my chin as my face was turned towards Uncle Liam.

“ _Don’t you worry, don’t you worry child. See heaven’s got a plan for you_

_Don’t you worry, don’t you worry now._ ” I let Uncle Liam’s voice wash over me. I always loved it when he sang to me as a young child. Nothing felt better than Uncle Liam’s rich voice singing to me when I was falling asleep.

“ _There was a time_  
I met a boy of a different kind.  
We ruled the world,  
I thought I'd never lose him out of sight.  
We were so young,  
I think of him now and then.  
I still hear the songs  
Reminding me of a friend.” I sang back, I remember this song.

“ _My father said,_  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!” Uncle Liam and I sang together. Our voices seemed to mesh well together, I mean he had years of practice and I was only 15 but I think that they sounded really good together. We both had smiles on our faces after we were done singing.

“You my dear have a beautiful voice” Uncle Liam said opening the door for me to his car. I smiled at him and then got into the car. Uncle Liam went to the other side of the car and got into the driver’s side.

“Thank you, it’s nowhere near as good as yours though” I said with a smile

“Well love that’s because I’ve had vocal coaches telling me what to do for years. You are still young, there is still plenty of time to develop that beautiful voice of yours” Uncle Liam said driving away. Sitting in the car with Uncle Liam was the most surreal thing, none of it felt real. We were both so into our conversation that we didn’t see the lights steadily coming towards us…


End file.
